


[VID] Magic

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Call it magic, call it trueCall it magic when I'm with youAnd I just got broken, broken into twoStill I call it magic when I'm next to you





	

[Dirk and Todd - "Magic"](https://vimeo.com/210828024) from [marla666](https://vimeo.com/user64870230) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
